


as long as it's you

by warmkape



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:13:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27005626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warmkape/pseuds/warmkape
Summary: for kita, atsumu would do anything to get him to love him, even if it's to be someone who he's not.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Kita Shinsuke, Kita Shinsuke/Miya Atsumu
Kudos: 25





	as long as it's you

**Author's Note:**

> based on hq rarepair quote bot's tweet that inspired me to write this atsukitakage oneshot! [https://twitter.com/hqpairquotes/status/1316293133349597184]

It’s not that hard to notice. Atsumu’s been looking at Kita – a bit too much, if one may say – and might even agree with him if he says Kita’s acting differently lately if they look as close as him. Kageyama this, Kageyama that. It’s who he ever points out during their match with Karasuno.

_“What about shorty?” Thank God for Osamu for pointing it out for him. “He’s just as dangerous as him with their quick combo.”_

Even after their loss with the said team, Atsumu notices that Kita wasn’t with them on their way to their bus. Hearing from Aran, he jogs back to where they last saw their captain. Spotting a familiar maroon jacket, he was about to call him when he hears another voice – a voice all too familiar to him.

“Why me?” Kageyama asks, “We just met. What’s there to like about me?” He lists down the number of negative traits people say about him. Not gonna lie, Atsumu does agree with half of them. He hears Kita chuckle, “A grand king who pushes his teammates to soar higher. Doesn’t that sound nice? It’s also cute. Your tsundere personality, I mean.”

Kageyama starts to grumble, words dragging out of his mouth that neither Kita nor Atsumu could depicter. “I’ve been watching your matches, though,” Kita adds, “I guess you could say I like you since then.”

Atsumu could hear his heart clenching. _If I were to be like him, Kita, would you see me the same way?_ He thought

“Give me a chance?” Atsumu’s eyes widened.

“Shinsuke.” He steps up, looking directly at him when they turned to look. “Coach’s getting mad you didn’t ask permission. You’re going off on your own again.” Of course it’s a lie. They always let them go after the award ceremony to go around the place and buy souvenirs. “Oh,” Kita looks back at Kageyama, asking for his phone number before going back with Atsumu.

* * *

It’s not that hard to notice the sudden shift in personality Atsumu portrays. “Take it easy, will ya! I’m not like Karasuno’s #10!” Osamu shouts at his twin after he lands on his feet, barely getting to spike the ball Atsumu just tossed.

“Yeah, Tsumu,” Suna rests his hands on his knees as he tries to catch his breath, “Can’t we do the usual?”

“You could jump higher,” Atsumu glares, “We did it once, and with enough practice, you’ll get used to it.”

The tension in the gym grows bigger as the three hold their gazes at each other. “Tsumu?” Kita nods, urging him to come closer. “Take a break first. We’ll continue in a few minutes.” He says and leads the younger male to the side.

“What is it this time?” He asks. The younger male doesn’t meet his gaze, waving his hand to dismiss the thought, “I think you’re overthinking, Kita-san,” He finally meets his gaze, cold and hard, “I’m just bringing out their potential to go further than usual. I’m the setter, after all, no?”

“Kita-san?” The former raises an eyebrow, “I don’t know if you’re being sarcastic or anything but the least you could do is take is slow with them. The way Tobio did it to his teammates during our match is different.”

 _So they’re on first-name basis already?_ Atsumu’s face didn’t hide the distaste and had no plans to cover it, “How so? We toss the ball. All the spikers have to do is work on their jumping skills so they could hit the ball.” He turns around, no longer wanting to prolong the conversation.

“Atsumu.” Kita spoke, “I just heard from Tobio that—”

“Tobio this, Tobio that. Kageyama this, Kageyama that.” Atsumu hisses, looking back with a glare, sending shivers down to Kita’s spine. He never saw him look at him like that or to anyone, ever. “I get it. I just have to copy him, right? I mean,” He scoffs a laugh, looking back at the court, “If that’s what it takes for you to look at me instead then be it.”

* * *

It took a silent treatment, two months later, and the help from the rest of the Inarizaki team to corner Atsumu for him and Kita to speak again. “C’mon! We’re graduating already! Give it a rest!” Aran scolds as they lock the storage room at the gym. “Can they’ve at least… pick a better location?” Atsumu complains, glaring at the door as if it was to melt on its own if he stares long enough.

After a few minutes of silence, Atsumu turns to look at Kita, looking everywhere except him. “And don’t you have a date with Tobio today? Do I threaten them to open the door? Or do I break it?”

Kita snorted, “The last time you did, you hurt your leg.”

“That was _last year_. I’m strong now.” Atsumu growled. Nevertheless, the older male shakes his head, shrugging, “Nah. It’s fine. We just broke up a week ago.”

“No shit?”

“No shit.” Kita smirks, “I guess you didn’t know since you’re too busy ‘pushing your teammates to soar higher.’” He quotes.

“That’s what you told Tobio that’s why I said it.” Atsumu deadpans. “I noticed,” Kita chuckles and that’s where the conversation ends. Silence engulfed them, this time longer and more painful to bare. There were a lot of words wanting to be let out, yet neither of them decides to speak just yet.

The gym became noisy; shoes squeaking, balls spiking, and a chorus of _“EYYY!” “Nice kill!”_ can be heard from the outside. “Huh?” Atsumu’s eye twitched, “Samu’s setting for them? They’ll get used to it again.” He pushes himself off the wall he was leaning on and takes out the bobby pin clipped on his shorts’ garter.

Kita watches him silently, trying to pick on the lock. “Didn’t know you could do that.” He comments. “Samu’s better and faster but I still manage,” Atsumu mutters, engrossed with the task before him. This time, the former pushes himself up and walked towards the latter, hands snaking around his waist, and leans against his broad frame.

Atsumu stays silent, fingers carefully moving as he continues to try to pick the lock.

“Give me a chance?” Kita mutters, earning a snort from the latter. “Shouldn’t I be saying that?” Atsumu asks, “I’ve been trying to be like Tobio and it’s not that easy to be a tsundere like him.”

“Why?”

“What do you mean why? You like Tobio, don’t you?”

“Yeah, no.”

“Make up your mind.” Atsumu rolls his eyes. “I thought I did, but I think I mistook it as admiration.”

“Is there a difference?”

“Yeah,” Kita laughs half-heartedly, “Tobio is someone I idolized but I couldn’t really say I love him per se. We dated, yeah, but at some point, both of us just realized it’s just… sheer idolization we have for each other as players.”

Atsumu just hums in response and finally, a click was heard. He turns the doorknob and opens the door slightly. “You didn’t answer my question yet.” Kita frowns, making the former turn around, quietly closing the door. “Eh? But why?” Atsumu raises an eyebrow, “I’ve been acting like Tobio because I thought you like him a lot, so, why…”

Atsumu pursues his lips into a thin line, seeing Kita’s hard gaze, “I’m asking if you could give me a chance to love you, Tsumu.”

“I’m not Tobio.”

“Did you even listen?” Kita huffs, crossing his arm. “I didn’t even ask you to be like him. I just want you to be you. The Atsumu I spent my years in high school with. The Atsumu who easily sees his friends’ strengths and bring out the best in them. The Atsumu who’s—”

“I get it, I get it.” Atsumu blushes, looking away. “But still… you don’t exactly love me, right? Not the same way that I do.” He mutters.

Kita smiles softly, resting his palm against his cheek, “It’s not that hard to fall in love with you, Tsumu. So, what do you say?”

It gives the younger male a lot of doubts, his insecurities massively flowing into his head that it might not even work out if they were to try. Atsumu grows hesitant, his mouth was ready to reject it, but no words came out. Kita tilts his head, patiently waiting.

“I’m not a tsundere.” Atsumu’s voice almost cracked, “I’m not the type of person you’ll like.”

“You changed because you thought I liked Tobio for that,” Kita points out, “So you’ll do anything if I ask you to be yourself? I’ll still love you the same.”

Atsumu still hesitates.

“How are you so sure?”

“Hm?”

“That you’ll love me the same way I do?”

Kita smiles, “Two months of silent treatment was long enough for me to think about it, Tsumu.”

Atsumu sighs, his head dropping as it gently rests on top of Kita’s. “Okay,” He mutters, “Okay.” He sighs again. He feels Kita’s arms going around his torso, pulling him closer into his warmth.

“I missed you, Tsumu.”

“Mhm, I missed you too… Shinsuke.”

“Don’t you think they’re taking too long?” Suna points out in the middle of their practice. “Almost three hours, actually,” Osamu says nonchalantly. Aran and the other members were already heading towards the storage room. Aran twists the doorknob, surprised to find it unlocked. Osamu laughed, knowing what his twin just did.

Opening the door, they simultaneously peeked.

Atsumu looks up from his phone, dropping it on his side as he puts his finger on his lips. He was on the floor, leaning against the closet with Kita in between his legs and a jacket on top of his torso. He leaned comfortably on Atsumu, his head tucked under his chin, sleeping soundly.

Inarizaki gave him a thumbs up, gently closing the door as they leave them alone.

* * *

How long has it been? Five? Seven? Atsumu doesn’t really keep track. He got out from their locker room, now changed into a fresh set of clothes. “You’re just showing off.” Sakusa comments when he sees the blonde-haired in a tank top and pair of shorts. “Shut up!” Atsumu threatens to touch him, which successfully made the former go to the opposite direction.

“Oy, Samu.” He greets as he arrives at his brother’s stall. “We ran out of tuna.” The younger twin said, handing him a different flavor of onigiri instead. “HAAA? I told you to set aside one piece!” Atsumu’s eye twitched in annoyance but still accepted the chicken-filled onigiri, anyway. “Will you even pay for it?” Osamu sighs.

“No.”

“See.”

He hears an amused chuckle; his eyes widened when he sees Kita standing just behind Osamu. Almost dropping his onigiri, he dashes towards the older male and wraps his arms around his waist, easily carrying him as they hugged.

“You’re blocking the way. Do it outside.” Osamu grumbles, pushing them outside.

“I thought you’re in the province?” Atsumu keeps his arms wrapped around Kita’s waist, leaving no sense of personal space between them. “I volunteered to personally deliver the rice. I also wanted to watch you play live, y’know?” Kita smiles, arms resting on the former’s arms.

Atsumu huffs, “Can I go back to the province with you? I wanna be a farmer too!”

“You’re just saying that ‘cause you want to spend more time with me,” Kita chuckles, “Once you’re bored with volleyball, I’ll let you.”

“But you know I won’t!” He whines.

“Exactly!” Kita laughs, “So keep playing, m’kay?”

Pouting, the younger male had no choice but to agree. Placing a soft kiss on top of his lips, Kita hums, “I love you.”

“So suddenly?” Atsumu raises an eyebrow teasingly, but responds with an “I love you too.”

* * *

“When you said you wanted to take a break from volleyball, I didn’t think you’d come to my place _unannounced_ and start working with my father!” Kita stares at Atsumu who was sprawled on the field near their house. “I know you’d stop me before I could pack my stuff. Surprise, babe.” Atsumu wiped his sweat with his arm.

“How’s the first day, though? You look… exhausted. Don’t you wanna rest in the city?” Kita lies down beside him.

Atsumu hums. He doesn’t know whether it was a ‘yes’ or ‘no’ so he waits for a follow-up.

“Anywhere with you is much better than spending my hiatus alone,” Atsumu said, rolling to the side as he wraps his limbs around him. Automatically, Kita places his hand on top of Atsumu’s head, placing a kiss afterward.

“You’re not going to quit once it gets hard, no? Farming isn’t as easy as it looks.”

“I could be anything you want me to be,” Atsumu chuckles, “It’s your love that drives me to my fullest potential.”

Kita blushes, playfully and softly pinching his arm, “too cheesy.”

“Nothing but the truth, babe.” Atsumu smiles.


End file.
